Desde que te vi
by Miicaa
Summary: lily se da cuetna de sus sentimientos por james, pero para cuando lo hace es demaciado tarde. Ella tendra que sacar valentia de algun lado y afrontar sus prblemas..


Desde Que te vi.

El gran comedor estaba vació al igual que la mayoría de los pasillos de Hogwarts, salvo que en estos se encontraba una pequeña pelirroja andando preocupada y desorientada.

-eres un idiota James – menciono – un idiota, justo de ti me tenia que enamorar, justo de ti.-

Lily estaba irritada, desde el comienzo de año había estado preocupada porque su relación con James había cambiado, ya no lo detestaba, ahora, sin embargo, lo quería y se sentía atraída por el.

Pero había un solo problema, el ya no estaba atrás de ella como solía hacer, ya no la invitaba a salir ni la molestaba, tampoco la miraba y cuando ella le hablaba o se acercaba simplemente la miraba mal y a veces ni le contestaba. A principios de año su relación era excelente, se llevaban bien, conversaban, hasta pasaban los recreos juntos; pero desde que había aparecido esa chica, verónica, todo había cambiado. James empezó a salir con ella y Lily quedo en el olvido.

Unas pocas lágrimas corrían por los ojos de la pelirroja, que seguía caminado. Pensaba en todo lo que hubiese sucedido si no hubiese sido tan cobarde, ahora el estaba con otra y se los veía muy bien. -Ya no me quiere, de eso estoy segura- murmuro- pero tengo que hacer algo, no lo puedo perder, ya desperdicie cinco años por fijarme en sus defectos y ahora, que conozco todas sus virtudes y se que lo amo, lo perdí.

Estaba claro que Lily lo amaba, pero la cobardía muchas veces juega en contra y como el miedo, nos priva de hacer o de tener las cosas que mas anhelamos.

Pero ella se iba a armar de valor, y como la griffyndor que era, estaba decidida a no perderlo y a hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para demostrarle que lo quería.

Siguió caminando y al doblar una esquina, lo vio a el, a la única persona que quería y necesitaba ver en ese momento, se armo de valor, seco sus lagrimas y le hablo, o mas bien, grito.

-Espera, James –dijo con inseguridad en la voz.

James paro y ella, todavía insegura, se acerco mas a el.

- ¿tu… todavía sientes algo por mi? –dijo sin mas preámbulos

-¿y a que viene esa pregunta? – le respondió secamente.

-tú solo contesta, es importante saberlo.-

James no contesto, lo que produjo en Lily una sensación de inseguridad. ¿y si era verdad? ¿ y si el ya la había olvidado?. Eso explicaría las reacciones y los cambios de humor que solo le venían con ella.

-si no me vas a contestar, entonces ¿puedo hacer algo?

-si – bufo impaciente

Lily se lleno de seguridad, y seguida de un – se que no soy muy buena en esto, pero voy intentarlo – se acerco muy lentamente a el, tomo sus manos y las entrelazo con la de ella.

Cerro los ojos y por primera vez en seis años rozo sus labios con los de el, poco a poco sus labios se fueron uniendo y se movían con tal fluidez que parecía un baile.

Quizás fue por la falta de aire o por la cobardía de Lily que se separaron, pero al hacerlo ella salio corriendo. James fue tras ella, gritándole, pero ella no paraba. La reacción de Lily había despertado en James la esperanza y ahora más que nunca lo iba a intentar, a sabiendas de que lo lograría.

Hasta que por fin la alcanzo, la tomo de un brazo y la hizo parar. Ella giro lentamente y James, al ver que unas gruesas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la ojiverde, se acerco y las limpio con un beso.

-Lily, escucha. Claro que todavía siento algo por ti, cada vez que te veo, cada vez que tus ojos esmeralda se posan en mi, con cada regaño, cada pelea, cada vez que te me acercas o me rozas, cuando te veo caminar, cada vez que veo tu boca o cada vez que te viene un berrinche, cada vez que algo de eso sucede te amo con mas fuerza.

Lilian Evans te amo desde el primer día que te vi, desde que te encontré en la estación de trenes y desde que por primera ves tu mirada se encontró con la mía en el anden; simplemente te amo y nunca deje, ni voy a hacer de hacerlo. Verónica no significa nada para mi, es solo que estaba arto de sufrir, arto de que me denigraras y me despreciaras, tus reacciones me hacían mal y no te imaginas cuanto. De ahí mis malas reacciones hacia ti, quería, necesitaba olvidarte, pero ahora no pienso hacerlo. – dijo con total sinceridad acariciando la mejilla de Lily

- perdón, realmente siento todo el mal que te hice.. – fue lo único que alcanzo decir ya que James, en modo de respuesta le dio un beso corto, pero divertido.

Luego comenzó besándole la frente, la nariz, las mejillas y descendió lentamente hasta sus labios en donde freno, pensando en la cantidad de veces que había deseado hacer eso, la cantidad de veces que lo había intentado, recibiendo bocetazos de respuesta y ahora lo iba a hacer por tercera vez en un día.

- ¿sabes?, esto cada vez me gusta más –dijo, luego poso la yema de sus dedos en los calidos labios de ella, sonrió ante el hecho y con un simple – te amo – unió sus labios, jurándole de ese modo, que jamás se separarían.


End file.
